


Fixer

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there's only one person he can turn to when it comes to this, and that's Akira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixer

He couldn't concentrate even though he had been desperately trying to all afternoon, and Kouyou knew exactly why. He felt warm all over, _restless,_ a certain itch under his skin not giving him the peace of mind to continue homework. Staring down at his half-finished essay, he chewed on his lower lip and shifted where he was seated, aware of the growing problem between his legs. 

He was all too familiar with this feeling by now, awakened by all of the things he and Akira did quite often for the past few months. However, this was the first time he was feeling it all on his own, without the other boy's touches and kisses building up the sexual urge gnawing at the lower pit of his stomach. 

And he was _so_ needy; he wanted to be filled, was already imagining how it would feel like, to have the older boy's cock inside him again while he stroked his own hard and leaking length...

  


Looking up from his place at the head of the dining table with a gulp, he watched his mother wash the dishes for a few seconds, before speaking in a hesitant voice–just another lie among the numerous ones he made on nearly a daily basis when it came to their neighbor. 

"Mom?"

"Yes Kou, dear?"

"Umm... can I go to Akira-san? I... I need help with my homework."

There was a pause, and Kouyou thought for a minute that his mom was going to say no, that maybe she was starting to suspect something with how close her son was starting to be with Akira. 

"Sure. Take all the time that you need, if you're going to ask help then we want to make sure you'll get perfect marks!" Mrs. Takashima replied with a laugh. He mirrored the sound weakly, breathing a secret sigh of relief. 

"I'm going now. I might not be here for dinner, it's a bit of a complicated essay..."

"Okay honey, I'll leave your portion on the table."

Gathering his things, Kouyou nervously left the apartment to visit the one next door, hoping Akira was home. He desperately wanted to feel the older boy moving inside him, and it was with this running in his head that _the itch sank in deeper._

..

  


"Kou?"

He was hugging his textbooks and notebooks closely against his chest, head bowed but eyes turned upward and watching Akira's surprised face. He fidgeted, aware that the other was shirtless. 

_The itch became stronger._

"Hi. I... I need your help."

He was aware of how warm his cheeks had become, knew he was blushing madly. Turning away and looking at the floor, he bared the things he had been embracing, as if presenting it to the other as proof.

"It's my homework."

There was a pause, and Kouyou thought he was going to be turned away to be honest–but today was a day of false assumptions. He saw Akira's feet step back one after the other, the front door creaking as it was opened wider. 

"Yeah sure. Come on in."

Kouyou bowed slightly and muttered his gratitude, stepping into the lion's den. And the simple click of the door as it closed excited him in the strangest of ways. 

..

  


"Hmm? This is English. You have no problems with this subject so why in the world would you need help with it?"

Akira looked thoroughly and honestly confused, rubbing a towel over his still damp hair. He smelled really good, _smelled like a man._ The itch that had burrowed deep into Kouyou's epidermis became unbearable at this point, wriggling in his veins, making his blood pulse hotly. 

It all went south. 

"I'm... having a hard time concentrating. That's why I can't finish my homework." 

His voice was small, just a mumble although an understandable one. His eyes were averted again, his cheeks radiating renewed warmth. When he looked back up, he saw a growing understanding in the older boy's eyes. 

He mustered all of his courage to say what he said next. 

"I want it."

He saw Akira swallow, straightening slightly where he was seated across Kouyou in his small living room. Those eyes, fixed upon him for the longest time, slowly travelled towards the wall separating their units. 

It didn't look soundproof, and that was because it wasn't.

"But your–"

He surprised himself when he shook his head hastily, stunning Akira into silence. He was always calm and soft-spoken, his movements small and measured.

Not feverish, not like they were now.

"I'll be as quiet as I can, _please._ I need it."

And to make sure there wasn't going to be time for the other to even consider rejecting him, Kouyou reached forward, his delicate palm rubbing Akira's crotch. 

The groan he got as a response was definitely a _yes._

..

  


He had never been to Akira's bedroom before. It was sparsely decorated, with a large futon spread out messily on the floor, a laptop with its screensaver turned on above it, and a pack of cigarettes with a cheap plastic lighter sitting beside it. 

"You sure you can be quiet?"

Kouyou was already seated on the futon and looking up at Akira who was still standing, nodding his head although he wasn't even staring at the other's face. Instead, his eyes were drawn to the drawstring sweatpants covering Akira's cock. He was already half hard, Kouyou noticed, and it made him unconsciously lick his lips. 

He'd done what he thought Akira would have him do today only once, and he was looking forward to doing it again. 

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

The question was both curious and amused, and this time Kouyou did allow his eyes to graze over Akira's abs, to his chest, and then his face. Their eyes met. 

Biting his lower lip, Kouyou spread his legs open and palmed himself. 

"Because... _this._ "

The swish of pants sliding away from flesh was nearly silent, Akira stepping out of his lower garments and stepping closer to him with a chuckle. He had a hand wrapped around his length, stroking it slowly, bringing it to life. 

"So you're horny."

Kouyou whimpered at the sight and parted his lips, nodding his head feverishly at the other's words. He felt a hand settle atop his head, gripping his hair, and he opened his mouth wider. 

"Okay. I can take care of that."

The first slide of hot, pulsing flesh between his lips made Kouyou close his eyes, a loud and lewd moan coming out of his throat. After that, his movements weren't his own. 

Akira dictated the bobbing of his head, and with eyes that fluttered open as he continued to make appreciative noises while the older boy thrusted in and out of his mouth, he could only hum his agreement to the questions thrown at him. 

"You like it? Getting it in your mouth like that?"

To prove that he really did, Kouyou allowed his tongue to caress the underside of Akira's cock, and it must have felt immensely good because the older boy was groaning and cursing under his breath, hips suddenly jerking forward uncontrollably it seemed. 

This caused him to get more cock than he could handle, and as soon as he felt the head of Akira's length hit the back of his throat, Kouyou gagged violently. Pulling away and coughing while holding back the urge to retch, he looked up through the forming tears in his eyes, saliva dripping down one corner of his lips. 

Akira's eyes were dark with lust, and when he urged Kouyou to wrap his lips around him again, he didn't stop fucking his mouth until he was coming. 

But that was just part A, and instead of relieving him as he swallowed everything the older boy had to offer, Kouyou grew even needier. 

..

  


"Tell me what you need."

Kouyou felt drugged as he straddled Akira who was now lying on his futon, and it took him a moment to answer, his eyes halflidded and his breaths short, nearly unseeing in his lust. 

"You inside me."

He felt the other's strong and heavy palms caressing his legs upwards, before coming around to cup his ass cheeks, gently kneading before spreading him open, making him moan. 

"Here?"

He nodded and lifted himself slightly, glancing behind him to reach for Akira's still hard cock. He guided it towards his entrance after gripping the base, rubbing himself against the waiting tip as he faced forward and down again, staring at the older boy questioningly. 

"Can I sit down on it now?"

Akira was panting himself as he nodded, keeping Kouyou's entrance gaping. Inch by scalding inch, he began lowering himself on the other's length, letting go of it as soon as it was halfway inside, whimpering and bracing his hands on the older boy's chest. 

"Akira- _san..._ "

A soothing palm brushed over his hips and waist, up and down in a comforting manner. 

"Ssh... you'll feel good in a minute. Keep lowering yourself slowly."

He closed his eyes and nodded, aware of the tears running down his cheeks as he finally got Akira inside to the hilt. Breathing harshly and not moving at all, he blinked his eyes open. 

Akira was staring up at him _almost_ softly, and his chest gave a funny twinge. 

"Can I move?"

The question made the older boy chuckle, his palms now encompassing his waist and slowly lifting him up. And then–

_"Aaah!"_

As soon as he was forced downwards was when Akira jerked his hips up, driving his cock and hitting him on _that_ spot. Trembling, Kouyou saw stars, his arms giving away. 

He was held onto tightly, Akira's arms wrapping itself across his back, and he was vaguely aware of the feel of the lips murmuring right beside his ear as he started getting pounded into harshly, _hard._

"I remember you saying... _uhn..._ you're going to be quiet..."

Nodding distractedly and trapped against the other's chest, Kouyou kept his eyes closed as he bit on his fingers while his other hand dug fingernails against Akira's shoulder, getting penetrated over and over again. 

He had no idea how long they went on because it took the older boy a while before he came again, but Kouyou was pretty sure he orgasmed more than once. 

..

  


"Hey."

Groggily, he opened his eyes to find that the bedroom was dark, and Akira was nothing but a shadow of bed hair and a glaring fluorescent light that didn't make his facial features any clearer. Slightly out of his reckoning, Kouyou sat up, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. 

"Akira-san? What time is it?"

The room smelled like cigarettes and sex he realized, and from the ashtray on the foot of the futon, he could see a small dot of orange but little else. Akira was moving, setting aside the laptop he'd been using before stubbing out the stick he had been smoking. 

"It's already a little past seven, but don't worry. I told your Mom you fell asleep in the middle of us finishing your essay and that I carried you to my bedroom. She brought dinner over before she left for work."

Nodding his head and still a bit out of it, Kouyou slowly became aware of the fact that he wasn't wearing anything. Shifting abruptly in an attempt to cover himself since his legs were exposed, his sudden movement of trying to reach for a blanket made him hiss. 

" _Uuhn_... mm..."

The sound made Akira draw closer, one hand coming up to lay itself upon his arm. 

"What is it?"

He blushed and hesitantly removed his arm away from that concerned grip, shaking his head slightly and shying away from the other's proximity completely. 

"Just... my backside hurts... hurts more than usual."

There was a beat, and then Akira was sighing deeply, running a hand over his hair before he was standing up and leaving him in the room without a word. 

Five minutes later and just as Kouyou was attempting to get up on his own while absently patting around the floor for his clothes, Akira came back. 

"The hell are you doing? Come here."

Suddenly, Kouyou found himself being carried by Akira, his arms on his shoulders and under his knees, making him hold onto the older boy for dear life by wrapping his own arms around him. 

"A-Akira-san!"

He merely clicked his tongue and adjusted him in his arms as they exited the bedroom and went straight for the bathroom where the water was running. The bahtub was halfway filled, and it was there that Akira laid him down gently, the lukewarm water soothing his strained muscles. 

Blushing furiously and folding his legs against his chest, Kouyou looked up at the other uncertainly and wondering what was going on, to find him stepping out of his pants like a repeat of earlier. 

And then he was joining Kouyou in the tub. 

"What-what're you–"

Akira was ignoring him though, rummaging around a small cabinet near where they were in. A few seconds later, he muttered a triumphant _aha_ as he produced a small towel, which he doused under the faucet. 

Watching him curiously, Akira eventually turned towards him with it in hand, nodding at his legs. 

"Spread them."

Again, Kouyou blushed. 

"What? B-but... I'm still sore and I–"

Akira merely heaved an impatient sigh, reaching for a knee and forcing Kouyou's legs apart before yanking at an ankle so he had his hole exposed. The sudden jerky movement caused him to hold onto the edges of the tub on his either side, and he was prepared for anything: a rough penetration, maybe harsh fingering, _but no._

He felt the small towel against his puckered entrance, a gentle and fleeting touch that dabbed against its ache. And Kouyou stared at Akira wide-eyed, unsure what to do or even what to say. 

But it didn't matter because suddenly, Akira was talking. 

"Sorry I didn't have the mind to prepare you earlier, that's actually why you're sore. We won't do it without preparation next time."

His cheeks were on fire, but he didn't dare move or even breathe. Or well, for the latter, at least not until he was desperate for air. Inhaling shakily, he bit his lip as he watched Akira take care of him, and again, Kouyou felt that funny twinge right where his heart was. 

It worsened and became an ache as soon as Akira looked up at him with gentle eyes, his voice soft and low, like a lullabye. 

"Better?"

He gulped, one arm against his chest protectively as he nodded his head. And the smile he received at that was relieved. 

"Good."

  


At Akira's doorstep at around eleven pm, as soon as Kouyou was _really_ done with his homework, just before opening the front door to leave, he turned around and looked up at the older boy. 

"Thanks, Akira-san."

"It was nothing, don't worry about–"

But Kouyou didn't let him finish, closing the distance between them and standing on his tippy toes to press his lips against the ones he'd been longing to, for a while now, kiss. 

When he pulled back, his cheeks were a bright pink, and he closed the evening with a bow. 

"Good night."

The door opened. 

Closed. 

Akira stood rooted on the spot, lifting a hand over his mouth, while Kouyou's fingers were over his own lips as well, leaning against the nearest wall and hugging his school things against his chest. 

  


_I think,_ he thought to himself, _I'm in love._


End file.
